Elphaba the Strange
by mythogeek
Summary: When the crew of the Enterprise gets hurled into an alternate reality in the past they are found by strange girl named Elphaba. Join Jim Kirk as he tries to get his crew safely home with Elphaba's help. Is the strange girl hiding some secrets of her own. I DON"T OWN STAR TREK. Rated T for swearing.
1. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

I was sitting on the bridge we had just finished a routine mission to several of the colonies and everything had gone smoothly, in other words very boring stuff. Captain the monitors are picking up a lightning storm directly ahead, we don't have time to avoid it we are going to go into it. We all fully understood what that would mean we would be hurled into another universe. "Hold on tight everyone this is going to be a bumpy ride." I said trying to remain calm. A blinding light overtook everything making everyone cover their eyes. Then there was a huge lurch and everything went back.

* * *

I opened my eyes dazed and everything was fuzzy for a moment. When my vision came back into focus I remembered what happened. I looked around I was lying on a bed in a unrecognizable bedroom there was a bookshelf to my right packed full as well as a nightstand with a lamp on it. I reached over and turned the lamp on. In front of me I saw a desk pushed up against the wall opposite the bed to my left there was a table with various bobbles on it, the room itself was green. Then a door next to the bookshelf opened and a girl probably 23 or so walked in.

"Oh, good you're up. I'm afraid your friends are still all unconscious." She said.

"Hello, um.. Who are you? Where is my crew?" I asked her startled.

"Oh right sorry I'm Elphaba my friends' call me Elphie of they would if I had any. Don't worry about your crew there right in the other room, I gave you and two others your own rooms because you looked worse, I guess I was wrong since you were the first to wake up."

"Ok I'm James Kirk Captain of the USS Enterprise you can call me Jim."

"So you're captain of like a boat?" she asked.

"No, a spaceship." I responded slightly offended

"What, what are you talking about?" she asked clearly confused, oh no I thought.

"What is the star date?" I asked her fearing her reply.

"Star what, it's June 5th 2013" she responded. Oh no I knew it.

"I'm from the future in an alternate reality. We have starships we use to travel through space." I told her.

"Wow, cool, do you want to check on your crew?" she asked taking it surprisingly well.

"Yes, please." I followed her out into a living room area. Laying in various places through the room were: Scotty, Pavel, Nyota and Sulu. "Are they alright?" I asked.

"Their vitals are stable and they should be waking up any minute now." She told me, "Did you want to see the other two?"

"Yes, please" I followed her up a staircase and we reached a kitchen with a dining room and a living room in the same area with some dividing walls. She lead me to a small hallway in the corner of the room with a door on either side she opened the one to the right and led me inside to see my Vulcan First Officer, Spock. "Is he ok?" I asked

"I am fine Captain" Spock responded sitting up.

"Good you're up I thought we might lose you for a while there." Elphie said.

"Who are you? Where is the rest of the crew?" Spock asked.

"I'm Elphaba, call me Elphie. The rest of the crew is down stairs except for the guy in the next room. What's your name?"

"He is Spock. Could we go over there now?"

"Sure" she turned to leave.

"Come on." I said talking to Spock.

She led us to the last room and opened the door to reveal Bones. His eyes flickered open and he sat up.

"What the hell happened?" Bones asked

"I'll leave you to sort that out I suggest you go down stairs to the rest of your crew I'll have dinner ready in a moment." Elphie said ducking out.

"I am a vegan." Spock informed her.

"So am I, I'll make something vegan for the two of us." She said leaving. We headed downstairs to wait for the rest of the crew to wake-up before discussing the issue at hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just something I wrote up while hanging out at the library. Tell me what you think. Mythogeek out.**


	2. Explanations

Explanations

"Elphie!" I called.

"Yes?" she asked appearing at the bottom of the staircase, "Oh you're all awake I hope you all feel OK , I'm no doctor but I try." She said when she saw that the rest f the crew was up.

"We're fine considering we just went through a lightning storm." Pavel replied.

"We wanted to introduce the rest of us and ask you a few questions." I told her.

"Oh that would be wonderful I'd love to know your proper names." She responded.

"Hello I'm Nyota communications expert."

"I'm Scotty, head of engineering."

"I'm Pavel, navigator."

"I'm Sulu, pilot."

"Hi, I'm Leonard McCoy, head of medical."

"You can just call him Bones." I told her, getting a scowl from Bones.

"Hello everyone I'm Elphaba call me Elphie. What would you like to know I'll answer your questions as best I can and then we can head upstairs for dinner."

Ok, first we were wondering how you found us?" I asked.

"Found you well, I was just getting home from work and I was sitting down on the couch to relax when there was a bright flash of light and you were all here in my living room."

"That's it?" I asked skeptically.

"Well yeah that's what happened I thought you, Bones and Spock were going to die for a little while there but everything was alright in the end."

"What was it about Jim, Spock and me that made you think our condition was worse?" Bones asked with his doctor voice.

"The Jim was so warm his flesh almost burnt my skin that's why I kept him down here it's colder. Spock had to go up stair because he was freezing cold. As for you Bones I had to restart your heart several times."

"My body temperature is still below what is average for a Vulcan." Spock commented.

"I can get you a sweatshirt if that would help?" Elfie asked trying to be helpful.

"Wait just one more question, I don't know if it's just me but you seem to be taking this remarkably well." I asked curious.

"I don't know it just makes sense that there are other universes out there and it's not all that strange that you're more technologically advanced than us." She answered calmly.

"I like her" Bones said.

"Thank you, now if you all don't mind we can finish this discussion later because diner is ready and it's going to get cold soon if we don't go up and eat. There's just enough room at the table for everyone." She said effectively finishing the conversation.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, Chapter 2, yay! Sorry it's so short it just felt like a good place to stop. Tell me what you think. I really don't know where this is going yet so if you have any ideas feel free to send them my way. Mythogeek out.**


	3. Going Home

Going Home

"Hey, where are we anyway?" I asked Elphie.

"Jim we're at my house you already know that." She responded.

"I think the Captain is referring to what country we are in." Spock clarified.

"Oh, we're in the USA of course! Where did you think we were?" She asked.

"I don't know that's why I asked. Anyway we need to find a way to get back to our time" I responded,

"Hm, we could try to position you all the way I found you." Elphie suggested.

"That sounds ridiculous." Bones said.

"It's can't hurt to try" Pavel defended.

"See Pavel agrees with me" Elphie said as they high fived.

* * *

**(20 minutes of arguing later everyone was in the correct position.)**

Elphie I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but I don't think it's working." Nyota said.

"Wait, wait, is that where you were standing when you found us?" Sulu asked.

"Well no I was in the doorway." Elphie responded walking the door. Once she reached to door there was a blinding light and a lurch and sure enough they were back on the Enterprise.

"Wow it actually worked" Bones commented.

"I'll miss her" Sulu declared sadly.

"Yeah, she was really nice." Pavel agreed.

"She seems to have followed us back." Spock said pointing to the unconscious bloody body of none other than Elphaba.

"Bones you should probably get her down to medical as soon as possible. The rest of you business as usual." I said easily falling back into the role as captain.

* * *

**(Elphaba's POV)**

The first thing that came to me was the pain that took over my entire body. The second was the sound of Bones cursing as he worked over me. I groaned and tried to sit up.

"Oh no you don't Elf you're in terrible shape." Bones berated me.

I groaned again but lay still as he bandaged my injuries. "What happened?" I asked.

"You came back with us and the trip didn't go well for you." he told me.

I heard the swish of a door opening, " Is she going to be alright?" a new voice asked worriedly.

"It's ok Sulu, I'll be fine." I told him.

"You're awake?" Sulu asked sounding relieved.

"No really?" I said sassily.

"Enough save the sass for when you're better." Bones said.

"Fine, fine" I said if I could feel my arms they would be crossed.

"You need to sleep now, I'm going to put you out." Bones told me.

"Whatever" I said. His only response was a sharp pain in my neck and I slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally finished that chapter, sorry it's so short.I think I should be able to pick it up now but no promises. Mythogeek Out.**


End file.
